Matadero
by Roy4
Summary: Una pareja de jovenes universitarios se adentran a una misteriosa mansion repleta de monstruos de pesadilla y la joven Rachel a punto de morir se topa con una extraña máscara que al ponersela todo cambia


Renuncia de derechos: La franquicia de videojuegos de Splatterhouse es propiedad de Namco Bandai y toda obra que se hace alusión es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños

Matadero

STAGE I: La Mansión West

En una noche de luna en medio de un gran y extenso bosque de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica esta una pareja de jóvenes universitarios van en camino a un lugar muy especial…

— _¿Cuánto falta?_ — Pregunta una joven de largo cabello color lila y de ojos color café que porta lentes, su piel es de tez blanca y viste una camisa azul con un chaleco color marrón y pantalones vaqueros azules con unos tenis rojos

— _Pues supuestamente la mansión de la Doctora West es al final del bosque según tengo entendido_ — Responde un joven de cabello plateado, de ojos negros y de piel de tez morena que viste una camisa albino con pantalones marrones y zapatos negros

— _¿No crees que deberíamos de apresurarnos? Este bosque da mucho miedo_ — Insinúa la chica de cabello lila muy nerviosa y temerosa

— _Hubiéramos ido más rápido si no hubieras estrellado el auto contra un árbol. Aparte este bosque esta genial, me recuerda a esas películas donde salen monstruos de ultratumba como hombres lobo y vampiros a hacer de las suyas_ — Comenta con mucho entusiasmo el chico de cabello plateado

— _Tú y tu fanatismo hacia las películas de terror_ — Recalca la chica de cabello lila con ligera molestia

Al pasar el rato el par de universitarios ven una gran mansión de 7 pisos en medio del bosque y con un aspecto imponente como también de tétrico teniendo de adornos estatuas de gárgolas en el pórtico principal y esqueletos portando una hoz por los lados de la azotea

— _Oye ¿Creo que nos hemos equivocado de mansión? ¿Tal vez deberíamos seguir buscando?_ — Propone la chica de cabello lila temblando del miedo

— _Ni hablar. Hemos hecho un largo viaje para hasta aquí y por lo visto hemos llegado a la mansión correcta_ — Responde el chico de cabello plateado muy autoritario mientras se acerca a la puerta principal a tocar la puerta con un picaporte en forma de león

La puerta se abre y sale una mujer adulta cuya edad ronda a los 30 años de corto cabello plateado e ojos color rubí, de piel de tez gris e labios blancos y que viste una bata blanca de científica que hace resaltar su esbelto cuerpo de modelo más guantes negros que llegan hasta casi los antebrazos y botas negras que llegan hasta la cintura, más haciendo una singular pose sensual que hace resaltar su belleza

— _Disculpa ¿Usted es la Doctora West de casualidad?_ — Pregunta el chico de cabello plateado de forma casual

— _Así es lo soy y supongo que ustedes son estudiantes de la universidad de Ohio si no me equivoco_ — Responde la Doctora West de forma muy cordial

— _Si. Estamos muy interesados en hacer un reporte con relación a la ciencia médica y de cómo podría ser posible restablecer miembros apuntados y órganos vitales, como los ojos, los riñones, el hígado hasta el propio cerebro humano de forma totalmente artificial y sin requerir de trasplantes o donantes. De ser así usted daría un salto muy importante en la historia médica_ — Comenta el chico de cabello plateado muy entusiasmado

— _Muchas gracias. Es todo un placer conocer a gente muy interesada en la ciencia médica. Y por cierto ¿Cómo se llaman?_ — Pregunta la Doctora West con un poco de curiosidad

— _Oh por dios que grosero fui. Mi nombre es Bruce Williams soy estudiante a ingeniero de sistemas pero también estudio cinematografía en caso que logre trabajar para la industria del cine_ — Se presenta el chico de cabello plateado de nombre Bruce

— _Hola me llamo Rachel Taylor y también estudio ingeniería en sistemas como también estudio computación y artes digitales. Es un gusto conocerla Doctora West_ — Se presenta de forma amable la chica de cabello lila de nombre Rachel

— _Pasen y siéntanse cómodos en mi lujosa mansión. Espero que la pasen de maravilla_ — Sugiere la Doctora West muy cordial mientras el par de universitarios hacen caso a la propuesta

Mientras se adentran a la mansión ven varios adornos como animales disecados como Osos y ardillas más unos extraños trofeos de cabezas de venados de aspecto tétrico con ojos totalmente blancos, más se ven algunos artefactos exóticos como reliquias de tribus nativas americanas e antigüedades de la edad media como armaduras de caballero, lanzas y escudos con distintas insignias

— _Parece que a su esposo le gusta la cacería y coleccionar antigüedades_ — Comenta Rachel muy curiosa al observar cada artilugio de la mansión

— _Gracias. Pero en realidad no estoy casada y mis pasatiempos favoritos son la cacería y viajar por el mundo en busca de antigüedades exóticas, como también disfruto de hacer mis experimentos científicos para entretenerme_ — Responde la doctora con una cálida sonrisa que mientras junto al par de jóvenes universitarios extrañamente parece ser vigilados por alguien o algo

Ya en la sala principal de la mansión la pareja de universitarios toman asiento para dar inicio a su entrevista de reporte

— _Ok empecemos_ — Rachel saca de su chaleco una pequeña tablet y prepara su lápiz táctil para anotar mientras que Bruce saca una audio grabadora de su bolsillo — _¿Cuál es la meta principal de su experimento?_

— _Busco la forma de cómo crear órganos humanos y también animales de forma totalmente artificial, como también extremidades para quienes hayan sufrido pérdidas o hayan nacido con deficiencias de nacimiento_ —

— _Continuemos ¿Tiene otros tipos de investigaciones aparte de ese experimento?_ — Entrevista Rachel tras terminar de anotar la respuesta

— _Por supuesto. Entre mis investigaciones esta la muy añorada clonación de humanos, también de animales y otras especies que se creen extintas… Y porque no. Estoy investigando en como traer de nuevo a los muertos a la vida mediante la ciencia_ —

Ante esa última respuesta la pareja se quedan extrañados y se miran entre si el uno al otro

— _Esta bien… Y dinos, durante su carrera ¿Qué estuvo estudiando aparte de la medicina y la genética de casualidad?_ — Pregunta Rachel recomponiendo la calma al igual que el otro

— _Me alegra saber que lo preguntaran. Durante parte de mi adolescencia he estudiado historia antigua de diversas culturas alrededor del mundo, más específicamente las mitologías como la griega, la nórdica, la mesopotámica, la hindú, la egipcia, celta y la china e japonesa. He estudiado estrictamente todo lo relacionado a rituales de invocación, al ocultismo, al satanismo, la alquimia, la magia vudú y la magia negra. Todo eso durante mis años de investigación científica y lo estuve aplicando en mis experimentos en varios ámbitos_ —

— _¿En serio?... No es por ofender su vasto conocimiento cultural doctora. Pero ¿No crees que sea ridículo mezclar ciencia con fantasía? Es bien sabido que lo que es la magia, los mitos y todo eso es pura ficción_ — Insinúa Rachel un poco confundida ante la nueva respuesta

— _¿Dirás mezclar ciencia con ciencia sobrenatural no es así? No los culpo, para muchos la magia puede parecer algo de un cuento de hadas. Pero para mí es otra ciencia que la humanidad moderna está queriendo relegarla al olvido ignorando todo el potencial que tiene. Al menos en mis investigaciones he logrado tener gente que apoya mi causa dando grandes resultados_ — Se explica la Doctora West de forma exaltada como cordial

— ¿Ok?... Y nos pudiera explicar ¿Cuál es su metodología de trabajo para sus experimentos y demás investigaciones científicas? — Vuelve a preguntar Rachel con un poco de duda

— _Es curioso porque en primera mezclo todo lo que se de medicina y genética con magia negra y rituales de sacrificio para invocar a seres del más allá. Normalmente aprovecho la cacería para experimentar con animales y ver los resultados que dan que fueron bastante variados. Por ejemplo muchos de los animales que están aquí de adorno son parte de mis experimentos. Llevo también un muy buen tiempo experimentando con seres humanos entre ellos varios de mis colegas que me apoyaron como también tuve que buscar por cuenta propia uno que otro sujeto de pruebas para hacer todo lo que quiera. Hasta fue divertido hacer casería con gente que se escapan del laboratorio como también con humanos mutados_ —

El par de universitarios se quedaron paralizados con los ojos abiertos como platos ante tal revelación y Rachel deja caer el lápiz táctil de la impresión, el otro manteniendo su cara estupefacta le recoge el lápiz y esta la toma

— _Y díganme jóvenes ¿Quieren formar parte de mis experimento?_ — Pregunta la Doctora West con una alegre sonrisa

— _Eh... No. Disculpa pero no estoy interesada. Y perdón si soy grosera_ — Se disculpa Rachel negando con la mano

— _Ni yo. No me gusta que me inyecten cosas extrañas dentro de mí. A no ser que adquiera súper poderes_ — Responde Bruce con un poco de humor

— _Ah que lástima. Ojalá hubiese una forma de convencerlos_ — Réplica la Doctora West con un poco de tristeza fingida

— _Pues nosotros vinimos a hacer un reporte por lo que investigar no estaría de más_ — Insinúa Bruce con una sonrisa nerviosa de ojos cerrados y al abrirlos — _¡HAY LA PUTA QUE LO PARIO!_

Detrás de la Doctora West aparecen un par de creaturas de aspecto humanoide y totalmente atroz que entre los 2 tienen varios ojos sin pupila más que la boca es de aspecto inclinado mostrándose horribles dientes afilados, su piel es roja y entre sus brazos e piernas tienen grandes y afiladas garras que jurando podrían matar a un oso o un león con tan solo clavarles encima

— _Llévenselos al laboratorio. Tal vez sea muy factible hacer un experimento de sacrificios humanos_ — Ordena la Doctora West mientras el par de monstruos deformes le hacen caso hiendo en camino hacia los universitarios que estos después de dar el susto de sus vidas intentan correr, pero Bruce es capturado por uno de los monstruos mientras que Rachel al ver a su compañero siendo agarrado de forma desesperada y sin pensarlo agarra una de las lanzas para usarla de arma

— _Ah... Ah ale-jen-sen... de... mi... y..._ _y... li-be-ren a... a..._ _Bru-ce_ — Pide Rachel muerta del miedo y sujeta la lanza muy nerviosa a casi a punto que se pueda caer torpemente

— _Si así lo quieres. Pues. Mátenla, se lo merece por insultarme al decirme que es ridículo mezclar la ciencia con la magia negra_ — Ordena la Doctora West con suma frialdad e indiferencia mientras se da de espaldas y se marcha junto al monstruo que se lleva a Bruce consigo

— _¡No Rachel no! ¡Corre lo más que puedas!_ — Grita Bruce a los 4 costado mientras intenta liberarse lo más que pueda. Pero se queda paralizado cuando el otro monstruo clava sus garras al torso de esta, alzándola hacia arriba para luego lanzarla hacia la pared que donde fue lanzada cae varios artilugios raros. Se queda viendo como es alejado de su compañera estando boca abajo derramando sangre a poco a poco

Ahora con la joven de cabello lila ya moribunda en un instante ve toda su vida pasar ante sus ojos mientras que con las fuerzas que le quedan se toca la brutal herida que tiene en su torso — _¿Voy a morir?... ¿Moriré sin haber cumplido con mis sueños y metas?... Todo lo que me he esforzado no valió nada... Lo... Siento Bruce..._ — Reflexionando en su deplorable estado, llega a aparecer un extrañó brillo verde de lado de ella

— _Que patético... ¿Vas a dejar las cosas así como así?_ — Habló una misteriosa voz de mujer resonando en eco — _Ella tomo a tu novio... Ella tomo tus sueños y aspiraciones... Ella tomo tu vida... La Doctora Heathre West. Tomo todo lo que aprecias. Lo único que tienes es tu alma... Y que ahora me pertenece a mi_

La joven Rachel voltea un poco la cabeza y ve una extraña máscara metálica de aspecto femenino cuya boca tiene grabado un par de colmillos de serpiente más que emite un extraño brillo verde que a su vez parece emanar cierto aire de maldad e instintivamente le pregunta — _¿Quién... Eres...?_

— _¿Qué quién soy? Digamos que soy una diosa. Tu diosa salvadora, si me llegas a usar te otorgare el poder suficiente para salvar a tu adorado novio y partirle las tetas caídas a esa zorra de West. Y lo sé por qué sé que me vas a necesitar, eso y porqué en el estado que estás simplemente estás bien Jo-Di-Da sin poder hacer un carajo de nada_ — Responde la máscara con mucho sarcasmo y un alto sentido de humor negro mientras que la joven alza su brazo derecho para agarrar la máscara y tenerla entre sus manos con lo que le queda de energía

— _¿Es... verdad... que... me... vas a... ayudar?_ — Vuelve a preguntar Rachel ya viendo todo borroso a sus ojos

— _¡Ya te dije que si coño! ¿O vas a usar tus últimas palabras haciendo preguntas estúpidas como una imbécil?_ — Exclama la máscara con mucha molestia mientras que la joven Rachel se quita sus lentes rotos y lentamente se pone la máscara en su rostro

Al ponerse la máscara ocurre algo impactante. El brillo verdoso de la máscara se intensifica iluminando el lugar mientras que la joven Rachel grita desesperadamente sufriendo un dolor inimaginable

— _Acostumbrarte al dolor porqué será tu mejor amiga aparte de mi durante este viaje_ — Comenta la máscara mientras esta es moldeada por las expresiones faciales de dolor de la joven a su vez que la herida mortal que tenía en el torso es regenerada casi de forma instantánea a la vez que la máscara de metal se asimila de forma orgánica al rostro, totalmente sumergida traspasando piel, carne y huesos dejando el rostro nuevamente al descubierto mientras que la chica aún sigue sufriendo el dolor agonizante que al poco tiempo está teniendo un cambio drástico de apariencia empezando por su cabello que se alarga un poco más y pasa de lila a negro verdoso la piel se vuelve más clara hasta teniendo un tono pálido, los labios se vuelven morados y las uñas se vuelven negras con una punta muy afilada, crece unos centímetros más de altura junto a sus bustos ya de por si grandes más trasero dando una figura muy esbelta y proporcionada. Finalmente la joven ya cambiada se desmaya perdiendo totalmente la consciencia

Minutos después vuelve a despertar y cuando abre los ojos pasaron de ser café a amarillos con pupila rasgada como si fueran los de un reptil y con una media sonrisa un poco perturbadora mostrando colmillos de animal salvaje más que se mira las manos y las empuña muy victoriosa

— _¡Por fin! ¡Después de tanto tiempo ya tengo un cuerpo! Y lo mejor un cuerpo joven y en buen estado_ — Exclama muy emocionada la máscara que ahora tomo el cuerpo de la joven y alza los brazos celebrando la situación

— _Eh... ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué me paso y porque estoy así?_ — Pregunta Rachel mentalmente muy confundida sin tener idea de su estado

La mujer de cabello negro se detiene y se toca la cabeza mientras camina para encontrar un espejo — _Uhmmm… Te lo explicare de esta forma. Cuando te pusiste la máscara, mi espíritu o sea yo estaba sellada en esa mascara, me adherí a este cuerpo y ahora estoy tomando control del mismo_ — Se pone en frente de un espejo de casi su mismo tamaño — Ahora si te fijas bien, este cuerpo ya no tiene tu apariencia usual tuya sino que se adaptó a como soy en realidad y te lo debo mucho Rachel Taylor

— _Eso quiere decir que… Me engañaste y solo querías tomar mi cuerpo para hacer lo que quieras_ — Asume Rachel estando totalmente en blanco de forma cómica — _¡Todo fue en vano! ¡Ya no hay vuelta atrás, todo se perdió! ¡Todo por ser engañada por una máscara parlante!_ — Se revuelca en el piso mientras gira por los lados

— _Hey no tienes que estar tan dramática ¿Acaso olvidaste que te iba a otorgar el poder suficiente para salvar a tu novio? Aparte que quiero saldar cuentas con West por haberme sellado en esa estúpida mascara que creo. Y para tu información tengo un nombre, y es Orchid Bay, que no se te olvide_ — Informa la mujer de cabello negro de nombre Orchid

— _¿Y cómo se supone que me vas a ayudar? Si supongo que sabes de lo que es capaz esa Doctora West, ni hablar de esos monstruos que llamo y casi me matan_ — Pregunta Rachel muy dudosa como preocupada

— _Te lo pondré así. Yo tengo habilidades y un poder que va más allá de lo que puede hacer un ser humano común y corriente. Por ejemplo la herida mortal que tenía este cuerpo se regenero rápidamente gracias a mí y debo decir que soy capaz de muchas más cosas en especial. Gracias a todos mis años como científica y haberme arriesgado en hacer experimentos en mi misma con grandes resultados_ — Se señala a si misma Orchid muy orgullosa

— _Grrrr…_ — Entra el mismo monstruo deforme de hace poco mostrando sus garras muy feroz

— _¡Oh no! ¡Es esa cosa horrible de nuevo!_ — Grita Rachel muy asustada mientras se pone de espaldas en posición fetal

— _Yo me encargo de ese pendejo_ — Con una media sonrisa, Orchid camina unos pasos hacia el monstruo y con un simple golpe lo lanza a varios metros hasta chocar contra una pared mostrando una abrumadora fuerza. Luego va a donde está agarrando la lanza que estaba tirada y lo clava en el cráneo del monstruo — _Listo ya lo mate_

— _¿Qué?... ¿Lo mataste?_ — Rachel se levanta muy incrédula — _¿Así de fácil?... ¿Pero cómo?_

— _Como dije tengo capacidades más allá de un humano promedio, empezando con la fuerza física que teóricamente tengo la fuerza necesaria para destruir varios muros de concreto de un solo golpe o más. Espero que eso haya simplificado las cosas_ — Explica Orchid muy segura de si misma. Hasta que aparece otro monstruo idéntico a espaldas e inmediatamente se voltea para agarrarle el cuello y estrangularlo en el acto — _Lo ves, ha sido muy fácil_

— _Increíble... Tal parece que hice una decisión correcta_ — Dijo Rachel muy tranquila

Llega a aparecer un tercer monstruo a escena y Orchid con una sonrisa maliciosa clava sus afiladas uñas en los ojos del ser deforme y con la otra mano agarra la mandíbula inclinada para acto seguido arrancarla junto a casi todo el cuerpo en un brutal baño de sangre

— _¡AAAAAHHHHH!_ — Rachel grita totalmente horrorizada al ver como su huésped descuartiza de forma cruel y grotesca al monstruo más el espectáculo de sangre y verle los órganos de forma viral

— _HAHAHAHAHA Esto es divertido. Nada mejor que. Ugh... ¡BUUARGH!_ — Antes de terminar su frase, se abraza el estómago e inesperadamente vomita ácido por encima del monstruo derritiéndole parte del cuerpo y luego se mira la entrepierna al sentirse mojada — _¡Por todos los santos! ¡Te orinaste encima!_ — Se sonroja muy avergonzada

— _¡Lo siento! ¡No pude evitarlo! ¿¡Cómo querías que reaccionara ante eso que hiciste!?_ — Exclama Rachel muy roja y cubriéndose la entrepierna

— _Hay dios... Me tocó una cagona. Si todo el tiempo te la pasarás asustadiza y orinándote encima entonces este cuerpo valió madres_ — Comenta Orchid muy fastidiada

— _Y. Y ¿Y qué hay de Bruce? ¿Me vas a ayudar a rescatarlo o no?_ — Pregunta Rachel muy inquieta

— _Todo a su tiempo. Primero voy a necesitar tu colaboración y es que primero no te asustes ni grites entendido. Y segundo, hay que buscar el laboratorio de West en donde podría estar tu novio custodiado, aunque para eso tendré que recorrer un largo camino y enfrentar a varios monstruos en el camino. Lo más seguro sea que los que vengan después sean muy peligrosos_ — Responde Orchid estando de brazos cruzados

— _¿Y qué quieres que haga?_ — Pregunta Rachel derramando unas lágrimas de preocupación

— _Si te es fácil. Te sugiero que te tapes los ojos y los oídos porqué de seguro no te va a gustar lo que haga_ — Ordena Orchid mientras comienza a recorrer la mansión y Rachel hace caso volviendo a ponerse en posición fetal

En los pasillos de la mansión, mientras Orchid ve cada cosa con mucha cautela y tras pasar un par de cabezas de venados adornadas en la pared en forma de trofeo, éstos fijan una mirada feroz hacia ella y la pared de donde están guindados es destruida mostrando que portan un cuerpo humano con patas de caballo y manos de grúa que ambos se acercan a lanzarse a matar

— _¿Ya es temporada de caza? Mejor aprovechó mi licencia ante que expire_ — De un salto acrobático Orchid se pone de hombros de uno de los hombres venado para arrancarle los cuernos y clavárselos por toda la cara muy a lo bestia hasta sacarle los ojos de por medio. El otro ataca con sus manos grúa pero ella esquiva con un salto el ataque provocando que se clave al otro hombre venado por error y detrás de él se encuentra Orchid con los cuernos que arranco y los clava de lleno al culo del hombre venado tanto que el monstruo pega un fuerte grito mientras es partido por la mitad de poco a poco saliéndole toda la sangre, órganos y entrañas

— _¿Ya... Término. Ya Bruce está a salvo?_ — Pregunta Rachel aun manteniéndose en posición fetal

— _No... Todavía es demasiado pronto para esas cosas. Y si sigues con eso mejor que te despidas de tu querido Bruce, entendido_ — Responde Orchid ligeramente fastidiada

 **¡SHOOT!**

De muy lejos alguien dispara con una escopeta de un solo cañón y Orchid corre hacia quién dispara en medio del pasillo. Al avanzar y esquivar un disparo ve a un aparentemente humano de cabello plateado, ojos amarillos y piel pálida que viste ropa de motociclista color negro. Orchid al estar en frente del sujeto le arrebata el arma con mucha facilidad

— _¿Oye sabes algo? Te vez muy apuesto, pese a que intentas matarme_ — Orchid se lanza hacia el sujeto de cabello plateado dándole un apasionado besó francés de lengua que al terminar toma los cartuchos de escopeta del tipo y lo deja en el piso boca arriba muy confundido de lo que paso mientras avanza del pasillo

— _¡Hey puta! ¡Ven aquí y devuélveme mi escopeta ahora!_ — Ordena el tipo de cabello plateado tras levantarse y Orchid se detiene con una media sonrisa, luego abre la palma de su mano mirándola fijamente

— _1, 2, 3, 4, 5_ — Cuenta hasta 5 y cierra la mano, luego se da la vuelta viendo de frente al tipo de ropa de motociclista haciendo señal de despedida — _Adiós. Fue un placer conocerte Alastor Fox_

El motociclista comienza a sentirse raro y vomita sangre de forma leve. Luego la cabeza comienza a hincharse de forma grotesca provocando que los ojos y mejillas parezcan unos bultos muy deformes hasta que...

 **¡BOOOM!**

La cabeza del tipo explota a varios pedazos y partes de los sesos del cerebro, que a su vez sale una especie de pequeño monstruo de piel verde y de aspecto humanoide de ojos blancos sin pupilas y con grandes como grandes garras afiladas lo mismo se puede decir de sus dientes de piraña, aparte de tener ojos blancos sin pupila y mostrarse muy feroz que va a donde Orchid poniéndose en una posición similar al de un perro frente de su amo

— _¿Qué... que es esa cosa... que da miedo? ¿Y... Y porqué salió de ese tipo así?_ — Pregunta Rachel excesivamente nerviosa

— _Digamos que es un amigo parásito que yo misma implante a ese sujeto para que lo engendrara. Con solo insertarle un huevecillo basto para que se reprodujera y lo mejor que es muy obediente_ — Explica Orchid mientras acaricia al pequeño monstruo parásito

— _¿O sea que esa cosa esta dentro de mí? Y..._ — Antes de terminar a Rachel se pone azul mientras se tapa la boca con mareos

— _Por favor ni se te ocurra volver a vomitar... Bien pequeño ayuda a mamá a inspeccionar la mansión_ — Ordena la mujer de pelo negro mientras el monstruo da una sonrisa inquietante y se va corriendo a inspeccionar los pasillos — Espero que crezca y se vuelva todo un depredador

En otra parte de la mansión, la Doctora West junto a uno a uno de sus esbirros que tiene apresado a Bruce, hacen todo un recorrido de la escalofriante mansión en donde cada recorrido que pasan se ve una serie de horribles monstruos mutantes de toda índole, desde zombis de aspecto desnutrido, pasando por grotescas fusiones de animales y seres de aspecto amorfo, finalizando con creaturas con partes robóticas como un minotauro de ojo biónico con una ametralladora gatling como brazo. Al terminar el recorrido llegan hasta un ascensor y bajan unos 3 piso para hacer otro largo recorrido a lo que parece ser los laboratorios subterráneos en donde se ve muchos aparatos científicos y de la más alta tecnología mezclados con artefactos místicos, marcas de rituales de ocultismo y magia negra de por medio. El joven Bruce ve con mucha curiosidad los alrededores del laboratorio de como muchos monstruos y mutantes hacen varios experimentos científicos mediante magia como si fuera algo totalmente natural y de como otro experimento falla en un incendio, esbozando una ligera sonrisa de lo cómico que le parecía la escena en cuestión que al poco tiempo de seguir avanzando del lugar llegan a unas celdas en donde lo tiran salvajemente y le cierran la puerta al instante

— _¡Hey eso dolió!_ — Exclama Bruce un poco adolorido del pésimo trato

— _Aquí te quedarás hasta ver que voy a hacer contigo_ — Informa la Doctora West mientras se retira del lugar — _Tu vigílalo y asegúrate que no intente hacer nada extraño entendido_ — Le ordena a una hermosa chica rubia de ojos rubí y bien proporcionada que esta vestida con ropa de policía

— _Entendido jefa_ — Asiente la chica policía con una agradable sonrisa mientras se pone de espaldas ante la celda en donde está custodiado el chico de cabello plateado

— _Jefa hay problemas arriba en la mansión_ — Informa un poco de lejos un pequeño monstruo de un solo ojo y con patas de araña

— _De que se trata_ — La Doctora West va al cuarto de cámaras de vigilancia a investigar lo que sucede en la mansión — _¿Pero qué carajo? ¿No puede ser?_ — Se sorprende al ver a Orchid indagando por los pasillos y esta se detiene al ver las cámaras

— _Hola Doctora West. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos antes que se ocurriera la gran idea de encerrarme en esa estúpida máscara que creaste_ — Saluda Orchid expresando mucho sarcasmo en su voz

— _Miserable ¿Cómo fue que volvió si estaba sellada en la máscara que yo misma creer?_ — Se pregunta a sí misma la doctora mientras decide indagar en las grabaciones y ve toda la escena en donde Rachel ya moribunda se pone la máscara y esta le insinúa que la necesita — _Ya veo... Todo fue un simple descuido mío. Esa Orchid supo sacar provecho de la situación_

— _¿Qué planea hacer jefa?_ — Pregunta uno de los monstruos que surge como técnico

— _Envíen refuerzos. Va a ser muy divertido ver como intenta sobrevivir a todo mi arsenal_ — Responde la doctora con una media sonrisa de confianza absoluta

Volviendo a la mansión, Orchid sigue recorriendo el pasillo y llegan un par de los mismos monstruos de piel gris y varios ojos dispuestos a lanzarse a matar, pero ella los esquiva con severa facilidad contraatacando con una fuerte patada en la cabeza que les rompe parte de la boca seguido con agarrarlos de los cuellos y aventarlos a la pared hasta romperles el cráneo sin más que luego los tira al piso pero éstos de forma sorpresiva sus tórax explotan saliendo un par de gusanos parásitos con dientes de sable a atacar a Orchid y ella reacciona al instante agarrando a los 2 sin mucho problema

— _Lo siento chicos, esto me duela más a mí que ha ustedes_ — Comenta Orchid con mucha burla y sarcasmo mientras clava sus filosas uñas negras en los monstruos matándolos de desangramiento y luego los tira sin más

— _Guau de verdad tienes habilidades sobrehumanas al matar a esos monstruos como si nada_ — Comenta Rachel con mucha admiración

— _¿Y apenas te estás dando cuenta? Aparte de cagona, eres lenta de paso_ — Dijo Orchid con mucha decepción

— _El sarcasmo está de más. No tienes porqué insultarme a cada rato_ — Responde Rachel con mucha molestia

— _Bla, Bla, Bla no me interesa_ — Siguiendo con el recorrido por la mansión West, Orchid va a lo que son unas escaleras hacia el segundo piso de arriba y al adentrarse de lleno ve la zona muy tranquila... Demasiado tranquila a su juicio por lo que dispara un cartucho de escopeta y de pronto sale un arsenal de zombis a atacar por lo que Orchid con una media sonrisa se lanza hacia los muertos vivientes a arrancarles la cabeza de uno a uno. A otros les arranca los brazos y piernas por pura diversión — _A ver si les gustan el ácido_ — De su boca escupe un potente ácido que a un zombi le derrite parte del cuerpo y a otro le derrite el rostro desfigurándolo de forma horrible

Más avanzando al piso...

 **¡GRROOOAAAARR!**

— _¿Qué?... ¿Que fue eso?... ¿Sonó como si viniera de un monstruo?..._ — Pregunta Rachel muy atemorizada y temblando de miedo

— _Es que proviene de un monstruo maldita estúpida. Y sonó de los realmente peligrosos, por lo que será mejor ser precavida_ — Responde Orchid con seriedad y un poco de agresividad mientras avanza un poco despacio por la zona e recarga un cartucho de la escopeta que carga

En el laboratorio de la Doctora West esta ve en una de las cámaras de seguridad en donde se ve una especie de dragón amorfo de piel roja y aspecto grotescamente obeso con los ojos casi cubiertos por su piel grasosa, estando encadenado y domado por 4 monstruos que lo jalan haciendo todo un esfuerzo por moverlo en medio de la mansión

— _Jefa ¿De verdad fue buena idea poner al dragón gaseoso en la superficie? No se ve muy amigable que digamos_ — Pregunta un licántropo que funge de guardia de seguridad

— _Llevó mucho tiempo que lo cree y nunca he visto cuáles son sus capacidades generales. Será entretenido ver de lo que es capaz_ — Responde la doctora con una media sonrisa muy segura de si misma

— _A decir verdad parece que en cualquier momento se liberara. Espero que esos 4 puedan protegerse de esa cosa_ — Comenta el licántropo ligeramente preocupado mientras que en la grabación se ve al dragón gruñir y mover una de sus extremidades encadenadas moviendo a 2 de los monstruos que lo aprisionan con mucha facilidad

— _No pasará nada. En caso tal hay muchos experimentos por hacer que es irrelevante la cantidad de vidas que se pierdan por el proceso_ — Insinúa la doctora con mucho cinismo

Volviendo a la mansión, Orchid revisa algunas habitaciones de forma minuciosa revisando papeles con información de experimentos e otros proyectos como a la vez encontrando más munición para la escopeta

— _¿De qué eran esos papeles de hace rato? ¿Era información importante acaso?_ — Pregunta Rachel muy curiosa

— _Digamos que si en parte. Quería saber si estaban vigentes algunos reportes míos de varios experimentos que hice hace mucho tiempo_ — Responde Orchid con una expresión seria

— _¿De casualidad eres científica?_ — Vuelve a preguntar Rachel

— _Si lo soy. Y gracias a mis experimentos y mis investigaciones logre tener estas habilidades que tengo. Hasta que esa maldita de West me encerró en esa estúpida máscara. Después de enseñarle todo de la magia negra y el ocultismo y de cómo combinarlo con la ciencia así me lo agradece la muy puta_ — Responde Orchid con mucha molestia

— _Espera ¿Tú le enseñaste todo lo que doctora West? Ósea que puedes hacer todo lo que ella puede_ — Asume Rachel muy impresionada

— _Haa... La puta madre contigo. En primera si yo fui quién le enseño todo lo básico de los experimentos y mezclar la ciencia con lo sobrenatural. Lo otro es un sí y a la vez un no, en primera tanto yo como West hemos hecho varios experimentos y muchas investigaciones que algunas resultaron ser exitosas pero tuvimos nuestros fracasos. Pero yo y West hemos varias cosas por nuestra cuenta, por ejemplo hice algunos experimentos he investigaciones a espaldas de West y ella hizo lo mismo por ende puedo por sentado que esa doctora tenga alguna que otra sorpresa en mente_ — Explica Orchid muy detallada

— _Ósea que hay que estar preparada para lo que está por venir ¿O me equivoco?_ — Asume Rachel de forma pensativa

— _Exacto amiga, y digamos que el gruñido de hace poco es prueba de ello. Mejor no perdamos más tiempo_ — Asiente Orchid mientras sigue avanzando por la mansión

Tras volver revisar algunos pasillos e habitaciones en busca de información o alguna forma de ir a donde está la doctora West, de repente

 **¡GRROOAAARRR!**

— _Es... ese gru-ñi-do... de nu-e-vo... y sien-to que se es-cucho más fu-erte_ —Dijo Rachel temblando de miedo

— _Eso quiere decir que sea lo que sea debe de estar muy cerca... Bien es hora de la acción_ —Informa Orchid mientras prepara la escopeta con mucha emoción

En el lugar donde se encuentra el dragón obeso. Los 4 monstruos que lo aprisionan se taparon los oídos tras el último gruñido y uno de ellos se molesta

— _Dragón de mierda ¡Ya cállate!_ —El monstruo de aspecto humano de piel verde saca una pistola 9mm y comienza a disparar

 **¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!**

Tras recibir los disparos que dejaron pequeñas heridas el dragón se enfurece y escupe una bola de ácido al monstruo que le disparo

— _¡HAAAH! ¡HAAH!_ —El monstruo verde grita a todo pulmón mientras su cuerpo es derretido grotescamente por el ácido empezando con su carne que a momentos llega hasta derretir los hueso quedando como única parte no derretida los pies aunque en muy mal estado

— _Tu mataste a Sirius... ¡Eres un hijo de puta!_ —El otro monstruo de piel amarilla saca su pistola y dispara a discreción pero no le hace mucho al dragón provocando que este escupa otra bola de ácido y termina igual o peor que el otro

— _Oh no, no, no ¡NO!_ —El tercer monstruo de piel azul decide correr por su vida pero el dragón escupe un lanzallamas que lo comienza a quemar vivo — _¡HAAAH! ¡HAAAAH!_ —Corre de forma errática mientras su cuerpo es cosido por el fuego hasta que llega Orchid de frente y con su escopeta le dispara en el cráneo matándolo de una vez, mientras que el fuego aún sigue incinerándolo siendo ya un cadáver

— _Por dios si te estás quemando vivo no corras hacia cualquier lado idiota_ —Dijo Orchid con un poco de fastidio mientras avanza por donde está el dragón — _Dios santo. Eres el dragón más feo que he visto en toda mi miserable vida. A West sí que se da bien hacer aberraciones de todo tipo_ —Comenta ligeramente impresionada y el dragón escupe una bola de ácido que logra esquivar para luego contraatacar con un disparo, ve que pese a la herida en la ala izquierda del dragón, no es tan profunda dado a sus escamas — _Parece que es resistente, tendré que usar algo más fuerte_ —El dragón comienza a escupir fuego de manera que Orchid corre de lateral de la zona para esquivar a duras penas el fuego

En los laboratorios la doctora West disfruta de la aparente pelea con el dragón

— _Hahaha Parece que la está teniendo difícil hahaha ¿Me pregunto si seguirá viva si recibe una gran cantidad de ácido o sea rostizada? Cualquiera de las 2 es una buena opción_ —Comenta West mientras ve con notoria satisfacción la pelea

— _Pobres Sirius, Jackie y Lucas murieron de forma horrible, aunque parece que Seg fue el más listo en hacerse el muerto_ —Comenta el técnico hombre lobo con un poco de lástima

— _¿Y eso debe de importar? Si hay más que se llaman igual a esos 4 por lo que no hay mucha diferencia si se pierde uno. Solo lo reemplazo con otro idéntico y listo_ —Recalca West con mucha indiferencia

Volviendo al enfrentamiento Orchid esquiva cada ácido y lanzallamas que escupe el dragón provocando que cada parte del piso se deshaga haciendo que donde está el dragón se caiga a causa del peso y falta de terreno que para la mujer de cabello negro le es una ventaja

— _No me imagine que algo pasará_ —Comenta Rachel un poco curiosa de la situación

— _Sea un momento de suerte por accidente o porqué esa cosa fue tan estúpida como para dejarse caer solo. Es mi oportunidad para atacarlo de lleno_ —Dijo Orchid muy confiada que luego esquiva otra bola de ácido del monstruo — _Mejor debo tener cuidado, esa cosa aún puede seguir atacando pese a la distancia_ —Baja del segundo piso y aterriza ágilmente por encima del dragón, aprovechando para disparar la espalda las veces necesarias para dejar toda una herida y así escupir un poco de su ácido para así dañarlo gravemente, que al recibir eso el dragón grita a toda fuerza y se mueve a los lados haciendo que Orchid pierda el equilibrio e caiga de cabeza torpemente — _Ah maldición eso dolió_

Tras verla el dragón inmediatamente concentra en su garganta una gran cantidad de ácido e Orchid con el último cartucho de su escopeta lo utiliza para dispararle directo en la garganta haciendo una pequeña herida que provoca que el ácido acumulado se le derrame por su cuerpo que de forma irónica se lástima a si mismo

— _Hay perdón ¿Te lastime por donde más duele? Tal vez te ayude a terminar tu sufrimiento_ —Comenta Orchid muy burlona y sarcástica al ver que el dragón ya no puede concentrar ácido, aprovecha en saltar por encima de la cabeza del monstruo para seguidamente clavar sus afiladas uñas en los ojos arrancándolos de forma brutal seguido abrirle el cráneo para cortarle el cerebro y así matando al dragón de una vez

— _Listo ya está muerto. Al final no fue tan difícil_ —Dijo Orchid muy a gusta tras bajar de forma acrobática del dragón muerto

— _Pero si podías hacer eso ¿Por qué no lo hiciste desde el inicio?_ —Reclama Rachel un poco molesta

— _Calma, calma. Primero quería ver de lo que era capaz ese dragón feo y también quería divertirme un rato. Tampoco hay que ponerse muy tensa_ —Responde Orchid muy calmada mientras que inesperadamente el dragón muerto comienza a inflarse como un globo a tal punto que explota en miles de pedazos que a su vez esparce un fuerte ácido por toda la zona — _¡HAAAH! ¡Maldición HAAAH!_ —Lastimosamente Orchid es afectada por el ácido pero gracias a su resistencia no es derretida del todo. Pero queda horriblemente desfigurada en parte del cuerpo y la cara hasta queda parcialmente desnuda — _La puta madre esto duele_

— _¡Hay! ¡Hay! ¡Hay! ¡Me quemo! ¡Me quemo!_ —Grita Rachel muy adolorida al sentir el dolor provocado por el ácido

— _Agradezca que tengo una buena capacidad regenerativa si no ya estaría muerta. Pero me tomará horas para que vuelva a como estaba antes_ —Informa Orchid mientras se ve sus brazos quemados

— _Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?_ —Desde arriba el último de los 4 monstruos que logro sobrevivir apunta a Orchid con una pistola de 9mm — _Si te mato ahora me daran un alto... ¡HAAAH! ¡HAAAH!_ —Antes de terminar es atacado sorpresivamente por el monstruo parásito que con sus filosas garras abre el cráneo del monstruo albino para devorarle el cerebro junto a los ojos y demás órganos que ya muerto cae por donde está la desfigurada mujer de cabello negro

— _Esto se pone cada vez mejor_ —Orchid va a donde está el cadáver del monstruo y ágilmente le arranca toda la piel para ponérselo en todo su cuerpo mientras que el pequeño monstruo parásito baja para devorar lo que quedo del despellejado cadáver. En menos de unos instantes la piel del monstruo es completamente asimilado haciendo que el cuerpo de Orchid sea totalmente reconstruido como estaba antes

— _No puedo creerlo ¿De verdad puedes hacer algo como eso?_ —Pregunta Rachel muy incrédula

— _Pues tengo una buena capacidad regenerativa ante cualquier tipo de herida física, lo que son cortadas simples o balas de armas como pistolas o metralletas me recupero en poco tiempo y lo que es el tipo de heridas como la de hace rato tardan más por la recuperación de células y esas cosas. Pero en caso tal, puedo usar las partes del cuerpo de otros para que se asimilen al mío y así recuperarme más rápido. Hasta me es útil para extremidades pérdidas_ —Explica Orchid muy orgullosa de sí misma

— _Impresionante. Pero a la vez aterrador y asqueroso pero igualmente impresionante_ —Recalca Rachel con severa admiración

— _Por ahora será mejor encontrar algo de ropa. Lo lamento por lo de tu ropa que usas. Pero el lado bueno es que hay por dónde escoger_ —Insinúa Orchid de forma pensativa mientras mira por los alrededores

Después de la derrota del dragón obeso, Orchid se adentra en varias de las habitaciones de la mansión a revisar uno de los armarios en busca de que ponerse, tras probarse algunas prendas al final ponerse ropa tipo científica con un toque de elegancia, se puso una camisa azul claro manga larga junto a una bata blanca, más una minifalda negra e pantimedias del mismo color y tacones grises

— _Me queda bastante bien. Debo admitir que West tiene buen gusto por la ropa_ —Comenta Orchid mientras se ve a sí misma en un espejo de su mismo tamaño

— _Es verdad. Y si consideramos que esta mansión es muy grande. Tal vez deba de haber todo un arsenal por escoger_ —Dijo Rachel con un poco de curiosidad

— _Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo en algo. Ahora a plantarle cara de una vez a esa bruja_ —Dijo Orchid muy motivada mientras se retira de la habitación que luego ante ella aparece el monstruo parásito — _Hey que me cuentas ¿Encontraste algo útil?_ —Ve que el monstruo le hace una señal para seguirlo hacia un lugar específico

— _Es mi imaginación ¿O esa cosa creció? Por qué no recuerdo que estaba así de grande_ —Pregunta Rachel muy extrañada al ver al parásito un poco crecido cuando fue engendrado

— _Es que esta creatura tiene unas células especiales que permiten que su cuerpo se desarrolle más rápido de lo normal. Y eso es bueno porqué mientras más grande se pone más ágil y fuerte, lo cual lo hace una mano derecha bastante útil para momentos cruciales_ —Responde Orchid mientras sigue a su mascota

Volviendo a los laboratorios, la doctora West da un ligero suspiro sintiéndose frustrada de lo que resultó ser el dragón que mando de refuerzo

— _Qué lástima lo del dragón y pobre Seg que murió de formas horrible que los demás —_ Comenta el técnico hombre lobo tras presenciar todo el evento — _¿Se siente bien jefa?_

— _Fue divertido mientras duro. Pero a decir verdad note que nuestra querida intrusa tiene límites en sus habilidades por lo que es cuestión de tomar ventaja de ello_ —Responde West de forma seria mientras se retira de la zona

Con el secuestrado chico de cabello plateado que esta recostado en la cama de su celda de repente su estómago comienza a sónar

— _Ah la puta madre. Dentro de poco de que me maten y ahora con hambre ¿Esto podría ser peor?_ —Se queja Bruce mientras se pone a revisar entre las pequeñas rejas de la ventanilla de la puerta ve que la chica policía que lo vigila ve una revista de hombres en poses sugestivas que inmediatamente se vuelve a recostar en la cama cubriendo su rostro con la almohada — _Retiro lo dicho_

Devuelta a la superficie, Orchid aún sigue al monstruo parásito hasta llegar al ascensor de la mansión

— _Con que West instalo un sistema de ascensor... Bastante práctico la verdad_ —Comenta Orchid de forma pensativa al ver el ascensor — _Muchas gracias por guiarme hasta aquí pequeño y espero que te vuelvas más grande para hacer feliz a mamá_ —Acaricia al pequeño monstruo que tras abrir la puerta del ascensor se adentra junto al parásito, luego presiona el botón en dirección a la parte más baja de la mansión

Otra vez en la parte subterránea de la mansión, el técnico hombre lobo ve como Orchid junto a su mascota llegan hasta el ascensor y como este desciende en dirección a los laboratorios por lo que el técnico presiona una alarma que resuena por todo el lugar — _¡Esto es una emergencia! ¡Repito una emergencia! ¡La intrusa viene hacia acá a bajando desde el ascensor! ¡Repito la intrusa viene hacia acá!_ —Exclama hablando desde un alta voz

— _Re direccionen el ascensor antes que llegue ¡YA!_ —Ordena la doctora West desde un radio comunicador y entre los técnicos comienzan a presionar una serie de comandos

Ya en el ascensor este momentáneamente se detiene sin razón aparente

— _¿Pero qué carajo paso?_ —Dijo Orchid mientras pulsa repetidas veces el botón del último piso de abajo. Luego el ascensor comienza a elevarse hacia arriba a una exagerada velocidad — _¿¡Pero qué está pasando!?_ —Al llegar hasta la azotea de la mansión es expulsada junto al pequeño monstruo del ascensor hacia arriba por la fuerza de choque y ambos caen de cabeza estando a 5 metros lejos del ascensor que luego este inmediatamente desciende hacia abajo de forma automática y a su vez salen unos muros metálicos reforzados con magia por cada piso que pasa hasta llegar a los laboratorios

Con Orchid y el monstruo se recuperan de la caída luego van a la puerta del ascensor a presionar el botón de bajar pero no responde y en cambio sale un anuncio electrónico que dice

 **FUERA DE SERVICIO**

— _¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente?_ —Pregunta Rachel muy confundida

— _Que esa miserable de West quiere guerra, si así lo quiere pues le daré guerra_ —Responde Orchid muy molesta a la vez que el monstruo parásito gruñe en señal de odio

La travesía por la mansión West apenas está iniciando ¿Será capaz Rachel de junto a Orchid de detener a la doctora West y rescatar a Bruce antes que algo malo le pase? ¿Podrán contra todas las abominaciones que rodean por la mansión?

 **STAGE CLEAR**

 **Datos de personajes**

 **Nombre: Rachel Taylor**

 **Edad: 19 años**

 **Gustos: Los dulces, la ciencia y la ingeniería, tecnología, videojuegos, anime y manga, su novio Bruce**

 **Disgustos: Las cosas asquerosas y que den miedo, la violencia, las bromas pesadas y la gente mentirosa**

 **Destaca: Ser buena estudiante de ingeniería, conocimiento básico en la robótica y mecánica, hacer buenos dibujos**

 **Biografía: Chica universitaria de carácter tímido y temerosa en varias cosas que junto a su pareja Bruce van a la mansión de la doctora West para un proyecto universitario que luego ocurre un acontecimiento que cambia todo y ahora tiene que aliarse con Orchid Bay en medio de una tenebrosa travesía por la mansión**

 **Nombre: Bruce Williams**

 **Edad: 20 años**

 **Gustos: La música rock, el cine en especial el de ciencia ficción, súper héroes, acción y terror más la filmografía, los cómics, videojuegos y el anime, el boxeo y la lucha libre por último su novia Rachel**

 **Disgustos: Las verduras, la injusticia, el béisbol y el golf, las cosas aburridas, las películas de drama y suspenso por último los largos discursos**

 **Destaca: Ser buen aspirante a cineasta, saber manejar armas de fuego gracias a su padre ex militar, sabe lo básico del boxeo y la lucha libre que le sirvió para confrontar bravucones durante parte de la primaria y la secundaria, ser capaz de ingeniárselas para solventar cualquier situación si tiene la oportunidad de hacerlo**

 **Biografía: Vivas chico universitario que junto a Rachel van a la mansión West sin saber que los espera que luego es secuestrado por la doctora West para ser sujeto de pruebas**

 **Nombre: Orchid Bay**

 **Edad: 32 años antes de ser sellada. Actualmente debe tener por encima de los 40 años**

 **Gustos: La ciencia, la biología, la química, la zoología, hacer bromas de tono, los hombres apuestos, la música metalera, todo lo relacionado al ocultismo y lo sobrenatural**

 **Destaca: En ser una científica con 2 doctorados, uno en zoología y otro en biología, haberse modificado sus genes a base de experimentos obteniendo habilidades sobrehumanas como fuerza, grandes reacciones, resistencia al dolor físico, capacidad regenerativa e insertar huevecillos para engendrar monstruos parásitos para usarlos como fieles aliados**

 **Biografía: Destacada científica que fue quien adiestro a West en todo lo relacionado en el arte del ocultismo y en lo sobrenatural a su vez fueron grandes colegas con grandes hazañas en su propio campo siendo Orchid la más atrevida al hacerse experimentos en ella misma. Una noche ella fue sellada en una máscara por obra de West quedando atrapada durante años. Que tras ser liberada por Rachel Taylor aprovecha para dar hincapié a su venganza**

 **Notas de Autor: Bueno amigas y amigos espero que les haya gustado este ¨ Experimento ¨ que se me ocurrió tras hacer una maratón de películas de horror. Es mi carta de amor al cine de terror clase B los años 80 con historias simples en conceptos extravagantes, gore a montón y cosas que rayan en lo absurdo. Como también homenaje al videojuego de culto de Splatterhouse**

 **Sin más me despido…. NEXT STAGE: Lovey Dovey**


End file.
